俺のSpider
by Sabandija
Summary: Spider-Man is a well-known hero. Respected and loved by the people. What would happen if he decided to take some heroes under his wing?. The answer to that question is this story.


References:

Comment

 _Thought_

* * *

 _U.A High School:_

"As I said the other day, the nominations will truly star mattering only after you have gained some experience and your adaptable fighting ability is judged during your sophomore and senior years. In other words, the nominations you are getting this year are more akin to expressions of interest in your future potential. That interest can drop or vanish by your graduation date, so try to have that in mind." Shota Aizawa, the teacher of class 1-A, announced.

Now, the number of nominations is the following:

Shouto Todoroki: 4,123

Katsuki Bakugou: 3,556

Fumikage Tokoyami: 360

Tenya Iida: 301

Denki Kaminari: 272

Momo Yaoyorozu: 108

Eijiro Kirishima: 68

Ochako Uraraka: 20

Hanta Sero: 14

"Usually, the results are more balanced, but this year all the attention leaned towards Todoroki and Bakugou. Regardless of whether or not you received any nominations, all of you will be having the so-called work place experience. Experiencing the activities of professional heroes first-hand will prove to be more fruitful training than everything you have done before, so it is highly important that you give your best while you are at it. As our motto say: Plus Ultra!" Eraserhead stated, boosting the confidence of the students of class A.

While most members of the class were busy talking with each other about the nominations they received and expressing which hero they would like to work in the future, Momo Yaoyorozu was looking with a troubled expression the list of nominations she had received. She was especially looking at one name in particular.

"Do you already know where you want to go in your internship, Momo? I'm sure you received a lot of wonderful nominations!" Toru Hagakure, the invisible girl, asked her classmate with her always upbeat attitude.

"I do not know yet, Toru. There are a lot of fantastic options to choose from. The only thing I know is that there is one nomination that is bothering me." Yaoyorozu answered her friend, with a worried expression on her face.

"Uh, why is that, Momo? It's some kind of nasty offer? Or from an undesired person?" Toru inquired sincerely.

"No no, quite the contrary. I received a nomination from one of the most important ProHeroes: Spider-Man." Momo replied, still worried.

Izuku Midoriya, who is always at alert, and a walking encyclopaedia of heroes, reacted instantly:

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? Yaoyorozu, you were chosen by Spider-Man? The Amazing Spider-Man. Number 15 in the ProHero rank. That Spider-Man?" Izuku asked shouting, not containing his excitement at all.

"Yes, that hero." The heir of the Yayorozu family replied devoid of emotion.

"You have to accept! He's one of the best heroes in business. It is also the first time he has chosen someone for an internship, so it is obvious you have caught his attention! It's an excellent opportunity!" Midoriya stated with an outburst of excitement.

"Yeah, Yaomomo. Midoriya is right, you should take the chance." Kaminari said.

"I agree with Kaminari, it's a one in life opportunity." Mina Ashido expressed.

"Yeah, go for it, Momo!" Uraraka chirped.

Yaoyorozu, still with doubts, smiled sadly but did not replied to her classmates.

Kyoka Jiro, one of Momo's best friends, approached her.

"Momo, I agree with them. It's a wonderful opportunity you have. You deserve it, so please, do yourself a favour and go." Kyoka assured her friend touching Momo's right shoulder while smiling.

"I know, it is just… I do not know what he could have seen in me. My participation in the exam was not as good as I had expected." Momo stated.

"Well, you have the chance to ask Spider-Man himself why he chose you. I'm sure that he must have his reasons. Being one of the best ProHeros, he should have convincing reasons, don't you think?" Earphone Jack replied.

"Yes, I guess he should." Momo answered her friend, this time with a small smile on her face.

* * *

 _The next week. Monday. Internships begin._

 _S. Lee Avenue:_

Momo Yaoyorozu decided to follow Jiro's advice, and went to Spider-Man's office. Said building was located in one of the busiest avenues in the city. Momo expected the workplace of the Amazing hero to be located in a large building, but what she encountered was more than she had imagined: an imposing black building comprised of 70 floors.

She was wearing her hero costume: a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. A gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of Momo's skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well.

After marvelling a little at the size of the structure, the Creation hero entered.

She headed to the desk office in the base floor, to let the ProHero know she had arrived. When she reached the information desk, she found a familiar place standing there.

"Ara, Kendou-san. What are you doing here?" Momo asked Itsuka Kendou, one of the students of class 1-B.

"Good morning, Yaoyorozu-san. I have an interview with Spider-Man today. I assume that he also contacted you." The orange-haired girl replied.

She was wearing her hero costume too: a light blue qipao, a black corset that ends just below her breasts, and short black spats. She also wears a brown utility belt, and a black domino mask.

 _Kendou-san too? What is Spider-Man planning?_

"I see. I thought that maybe you had come to have an interview with other ProHero. Yes, Spider-Man sent me a nomination." Momo expressed.

"Don't you know? The whole place belongs to Spider-Man. Quite impressive if I must add." The girl with the side ponytail said.

"Impressive indeed. No wonder he is one of the top ProHeroes. By the way, Kendou-san, do you know in which floor is Spider-Man's office located?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yes, the clerk at the desk said his office is in the 65th floor. Let's go, Yaoyorozu-san." Kendou expressed.

After taking the elevator, both girls arrived at their destination: a floor with a red carpet and with only one door, which was comprised of two big wooden halves with gold handles.

Yaoyorozu decided to take the initiative and knocked the door.

At first there was no reply. After sharing a look with Itsuka, Momo decided to knock again.

Before she could knock again, a voice was heard: _**Come in**_.

Both girls opened the door and met with a room that had the same red carpet as the hallway, with some trophies and medals at the side walls, with lots of pictures and portraits adorning said walls. At the front of the room, there was a big wooden desk with a black-leather chair. The man to whom belonged the office was looking through the big window that was at the front of the door. Said man was wearing a black and white costume: A black suit with a white spider emblem in his chest and back. After taking a last look at the window, he turned to address the newcomers:

"Welcome to the Spider's Nest, Yaoyorozu Momo and Kendou Itsuka. Please, have a seat."

* * *

Well, here it is, guys. I started to read My Hero Academia last month and I couldn't get this story out of my head, so well, this happened.

This story will have Spider-Man as its protagonist. I decided that Peter would take Momo and Itsuka under his wing, given that the Uwabami option was not good enough in my opinion. Peter will also interact with other characters in the story. He is almost the same as the Peter from earth-616, but some things that happened in his life changed a bit his personality and views. Everything will be explained further on.

Please, leave your reviews and thoughts!


End file.
